Première rencontre
by nanouchka59
Summary: Rick et Drew franchissent un nouveau pas dans leur couple. Rick va présenter Drew à ses parents. Comment l'un et l'autre vont réagir? Est ce que la rencontre va bien se passer? Les parents de Rick vont ils accepté de voir leur fils aux bras d'un homme? Tant de questions laissées sans réponse dans la série...Bonne lecture...j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau volet...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Rick : Drew, tu peux arrêter de gigoter...

Drew : désolé

Rick : tu es tendu comme un arc...zen, tu ne vas rencontrer que mes parents

Drew : oui et bien justement

Rick (en rigolant) : ils ne vont pas te manger et je leur ai parlé de toi longuement, donc ne stresse pas...tu es un soldat et un médecin, tu as vécu des situations bien plus stressantes et dangereuses...

Drew : et si tu leur disais que j'ai eu un empêchement...je ne sais pas moi, une manœuvre de dernière minute, une garde prolongée, je te laisse le choix...

Rick : non mais tu es sérieux là...c'est non, c'est l'anniversaire de maman et je lui ai promis que nous viendrions tous les deux...

Drew : et si je ne leur plaisais pas ?

Rick : il n'y a pas de raison...tu es un homme intelligent, généreux. Tu as de l'humour, tu es posé, sérieux...tout du gendre idéal...ho et j'allais oublier, tu as des fesses magnifiques...

Drew (éclatant de rire) : rassure moi tu n'as pas parlé de mes fesses à tes parents ?

Rick : non, parce qu'elles m'appartiennent...il n'y a que moi qui puisse en parler...

Drew : attention, mon mari est possessif...

Rick : sérieusement, tu sais mon père n'est pas le tien, même si c'est difficile pour lui, il est content de te rencontrer. Tu ne vas pas arriver dans une famille hostile. Ils sont tous au courant pour nous deux. Et, je suis heureux de pouvoir te présenter à ma famille.

Drew : je te crois...mais tu connais mon côté réservé...

Rick (éclatant de rire) : ho que oui, je me souviens combien de temps j'ai du ramer pour ne serait ce que boire un café avec toi...sérieusement, ça va bien se passer...et là tu vas devoir souffler un bon coup, nous sommes bientôt arrivés...

Rick tourna dans une rue et s'engagea dans une résidence composée de jolies petites maisons, simples mais très bien entretenues. C'était un quartier calme et verdoyant, idéal pour une famille. Ils croisèrent beaucoup d'enfant jouant au ballon, ou faisant du vélo.

Rick ralentit pour se garer le long du trottoir, près d'une maison toute fleurie. On pouvait y apercevoir une balançoire, un toboggan et une cabane. Rick avait expliqué à Drew que sa maman était nourrice. Il pensa donc mentalement que tout cela était destiné aux enfants. Il voyait mal Rick sur la balançoire...

Une fois garés, ils descendirent de voiture et Rick s'approcha de Drew. Il lui prit la main. Il était fier de pouvoir enfin présenter l'homme qui partage sa vie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait...

Ils avaient à peine remonté l'allée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une petite terreur qui se précipita dans les bras de Rick...

Rick : et mais qui voilà...bonjour petite demoiselle...comme tu as grandit mais tu es toujours aussi mignonne Emily...

Emily (en se tournant vers Drew) : et lui, c'est qui ?

Rick : c'est mon mari...Emily, je te présente Drew, Drew, je te présente Emily...

Drew : bonjour Emily...

Emily : c'est lui alors ton amoureux ? Nounou, nous a dit que tu viendrais avec pour son anniversaire...

Rick : oui c'est lui...et en parlant de nounou, tu sais où elle se cache ?

Emily : oui, elle change Bobby, il s'est encore fait pipi dessus...

Rick : ok on rentre alors.

Arrivés dans l'entrée, ils virent une dame descendre avec un petit garçon dans les bras...

Rick : hé regardez qui descends...

La femme posa le petit garçon par terre et se précipita dans les bras de son fils...

Abby : bonjour mon ange, comme je suis heureuse de te voir...

Rick : bonjour maman, moi aussi...

Rick en s'écartant de l'étreinte de sa mère...

Rick : maman, je te présente Drew...

Drew en tendant sa main : bonjour madame

Abby (en l'étreignant à son tour) : appelle moi Abby...heureuse de rencontrer enfin le fameux Drew...allez ne restez pas dans l'entrée. J'ai fait du café, quelqu'un en veut ?

Rick : très bonne idée

Drew : ce n'est pas de refus...

Abby : pas trop fatigués par la route ?

Rick : non ça va, je suis content de rentrer à la maison

Abby : et toi Drew ? Rick m'a dit que vous étiez partis juste après ta garde de nuit...

Drew : j'ai dormi un peu dans l'avion...ça va je tiens...mais un café ne sera pas du luxe...

Abby : tu pourras te reposer avant le repas si tu veux. J'ai préparé ton ancienne chambre Rick, il y'a un lit double, vous y serez bien...

Rick : merci m'man...on se pose un peu, et nous nous installerons après. Et papa, il n'est pas là ?

Abby : non, il travaille jusqu'à 18h30 aujourd'hui. Il manquait un vendeur au magasin, donc il s'y colle...

Rick (en regardant Drew) : papa est le meilleur vendeur de voiture de la région, il pourrait te vendre une trottinette pour une ferrari...

Ils continuèrent à discuter un long moment, parfois interrompus par les enfants, jusqu'à ce que les parents commencent à venir chercher leurs enfants. Rick et Drew profitèrent de ce moment pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans la voiture qu'ils avaient louée à l'aéroport et s'installer dans la chambre de Rick.

Drew se réjouissait de découvrir où son mari avait grandit. Sa chambre était restée intacte. Ses photos, ses coupes, ses médailles et même son bureau...tout était encore là. Drew était en train de regarder une photo où Rick posait avec son équipe de foot, quand il sentit des bras puissants l'étreindre...

Rick : whaou, elle est vieille cette photo, j'avais 14 ans dessus

Drew : tu étais déjà très mignon à l'époque

Rick (en rigolant) : tu en doutais ?

Drew se retourna, fit face à son mari et l'embrassa.

Rick : tu as l'air plus détendu que dans la voiture...

Drew : pour l'instant oui...ta maman est très accueillante...

Rick : je te l'avais dit...tu as l'air crevé, tu veux faire un somme avant que papa ne rentre ? Si tu veux je te réveille quand il rentre...histoire que tu ne commences pas ta nuit sans moi...

Drew : je ne dis pas non...et comme ça tu pourras papoter seul avec ta maman...

Rick : pas de soucis, tu verras mon lit est très confortable...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Deux heures plus tard, Rick se décida à réveiller son mari. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme qui dormait dans le lit qui fut le sien de nombreuses années. Il y'a encore un an, il n'aurait jamais imaginer voir l'homme qui l'aime dans la maison qui avait abrité son enfance, et encore moins dans le lit qui l'avait vu grandir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru en si peu de temps, Drew et lui.

Après un long moment, il se résigna à réveiller Drew profondément endormi. C'est sous les caresses et les baisers de Rick, que Drew ouvrit les yeux. Sur le moment, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel il était. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler où il était.

Rick : « ça va ? »

Drew : « oui, juste un peu de mal à me réveiller »

Rick : « je vois ça, tu as l'air hagard... »

Drew : « laisse moi 5 minutes, juste le temps d'émerger... »

Rick : « nous n'aurions pas du partir après ta garde, tu aurais pu dormir plus longtemps »

Drew : « ça te faisait plaisir de passer une journée de plus avec tes parents...ça vaut bien quelques heures de sommeil en moins... »

Rick : « tu sais que je t'aime toi »

Drew : « oui, mais j'adore te l'entendre dire »

Rick : « je te laisse reprendre tes esprits et tu nous rejoints en bas ? Papa, ne va pas tarder »

Drew : « ok, je me rafraîchis un peu et j'arrive »

Une fois seul, les angoisses de Drew revinrent au galop. Rick avait beau lui assurer que sa rencontre avec son père se passerait bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son propre père. La plus importante de sa vie : celle où il avait enfin annoncer à son père qu'il s'était marié et pas avec n'importe qui : avec l'homme qui l'aimait depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Malheureusement, son père avait réagit très violemment et l'avait définitivement rayé de sa vie. Cette conversation, ajoutée à son retour de mission, l'avait complètement bouleversé au point de craquer dans les bras de Jordan à la fin d'une garde. Il lui avait raconté combien son père et lui avaient été très proches, combien ils étaient complices jusqu'à ce que Drew annonce à ses parents qu'il était gay. Son père, depuis, n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de son fils, jusqu'à rompre définitivement le lien à l'annonce de son mariage avec Rick. Jordan avait essayé de trouver les mots pour apaiser Drew, mais que dire devant cette situation de rejet. Drew était son ami et elle ne comprenait pas comment un père pouvait faire souffrir autant son fils. Un fils qui s'était battu pour son pays avec honneur, un fils qui devenu médecin avait sauvé des vies et voué son existence à aider les autres. Tout cela était incompréhensible. Drew fut tiré de ses rêveries en entendant une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Il en conclut que le père de Rick était rentré. Il était temps d'affronter ses peurs.

C'est donc la boule au ventre, qu'il partit rejoindre Rick qui accueillait déjà son père. En entendant quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui Rick se retourna un immense sourire aux lèvres :

Rick : « tu arrives au bon moment...papa , je te présente Drew, Drew mon papa »

Drew (tout en présentant sa main) : « bonsoir, enchanté monsieur »

Bob : « bonsoir, je rencontre enfin le fameux Drew donc Rick nous a tellement parlé...et appelle moi Bob, ce sera plus simple »

Drew : « d'accord »

Bob (en se tournant vers son fils) : « où est ta maman ? »

Rick : « elle finit de ranger la cuisine...les petits sont partis, elle va pouvoir souffler »

Bob : « venez, on va s'installer au salon, histoire de discuter un peu »

Les trois hommes passèrent un bon moment à discuter ensemble. Drew était stupéfait de voir comment le père de Rick était curieux de connaître la personne qui partageait le quotidien de son fils. Il ne cessait de lui poser des questions, un véritable interrogatoire auquel Drew se pliait volontiers. Ils se découvrirent même une passion commune pour les voitures au grand dam de Rick qui ne s'y intéressaient guère.

La soirée se passa de manière très détendue entre conversation, rire et anecdote. Les parents de Rick se faisaient une joie de raconter de nombreuses histoires sur Rick enfant. Drew découvrait son mari sous un autre jour. En échange, Drew raconta quelques histoires sur Rick alors qu'il était déjà soldat. Cette soirée fut également l'occasion de se remémorer la façon dont tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés et comment ils étaient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre. La conversation dévia tout doucement vers des personnes que Drew ne connaissait pas. Il commença à écouter distraitement jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Rick. Petit à petit, il se sentit comme dans du coton, jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Ce fut au bout d'un petit moment qu'Abby s'aperçut que Drew s'était endormi.

Abby : « Rick, je crois que nous avons perdu Drew »

Rick : « je vais le mettre au lit, il est crevé. Depuis son retour, il y'a quinze jours, il dort mal et comme il a repris le boulot dès le lendemain, il n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer. Il a voulu me faire plaisir en partant juste après sa garde. »

C'est donc un Drew en mode automate qui suivit Rick qui le guidait vers leur chambre. Rick l'aida à se déshabiller et à se mettre au lit. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller que Drew se rendormi. Rick le borda soigneusement avant de quitter sans bruit la chambre pour terminer la soirée avec ses parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Drew : « bonjour Abby »

Abby : « bonjour Drew, bien dormi ? »

Drew : « oui merci, il ne fallait pas me laisser dormir aussi tard. Rick aurait du me réveiller. Et je suis navré pour hier soir, je crois que je me suis endormi sur Rick.»

Abby : « ce n'est pas un problème, tu en avais besoin. Tu as meilleur mine. »

Drew : « j'avoue que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi autant »

Abby : « les enfants ne t'ont pas réveillé au moins ? »

Drew : « pas du tout...Rick n'est pas là ? »

Abby : « non, il est parti avec son père...tu sais pour un moment père/fils. Tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner ? »

Drew : « vu l'heure, un café me suffira »

Abby : « pas de soucis, les parents de Bobby et Emily ne vont pas tarder. Ensuite, on rejoint Bob et Rick en ville. On va te faire visiter un peu. »

Drew : « super... »

Drew et Abby se retrouvèrent devant une tasse de café et discutèrent. Drew appréciait beaucoup la maman de Rick, son calme, sa douceur. Elle était vraiment très agréable.

Abby : « je suis ravie que Rick ne te cache plus...ça faisait un moment que je soupçonnais quelque chose mais j'attendais qu'il nous en parle. »

Drew : « depuis le début de notre relation, il a toujours été soucieux de ce que vous pourriez penser. C'était très important pour lui. »

Abby : « je suis rassurée de le savoir avec une personne comme toi. Je sais que tu prend soin de mon fils. Il est heureux et pour moi c'est le plus important. Bon, il est certain que je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir de belle fille avec qui faire du shopping et que je n'aurais pas de mariage avec une belle robe blanche mais quand je vous vois tous les deux, j'oublie tout. »

Drew : « j'avoue que de mon côté, j'étais très nerveux de vous rencontrer. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé et pudique. C'est une épreuve pour moi. »

Abby : « tu n'as rien à craindre. Quand Rick a fait son coming out, nous l'avons parfaitement accepté. Comme je te l'ai dit, je me doutais de tout depuis très longtemps. Bob a eu plus de mal mais il aime son fils, et il a passé le cap de l'acceptation avec brio. Et, au final après ce qui est arrivé à Rick, je me dis que l'essentiel dans la vie n'est pas qui il aime mais plutôt qu'il soit en vie et heureux. Quand il est revenu à la maison après son accident, il était tellement malheureux et mal dans sa tête que nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Il est resté des semaines entières sans sortir ni voir personne. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon fils.»

Drew : « je comprends, avant qu'il ne parte, je ne savais pas non plus comment faire pour lui rendre le sourire...il était devenu très pessimiste en permanence. Il avait énormément de mal à s'accepter. »

Abby : « pour toi ça n'a pas du être facile non plus »

Drew : « disons que je me sentais impuissant face à son mal être. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Parfois, au travail, il m'appelait 20 fois dans la nuit sous des prétextes différents. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Une amie m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il fallait que je le rassure, que j'étais un peu sa bouée de sauvetage. Je n'avais pas été préparé à ça. Je m'y suis mal pris. J'aurais du être plus patient, plus compréhensif. »

Abby : « il ne faut rien te reprocher. Tu as fait comme tu as pu. Tu t'es très bien occupé de lui après son opération mais Rick avait besoin de s'éloigner pour affronter seul ses angoisses et ses peurs et surtout appréhender son nouveau physique. »

Drew : « il trouvait que je le maternais trop, mais en fait je me rends compte que c'était l'expression de mes propres angoisses. Le soir de son accident, quand je l'ai vu sur cette civière j'ai eu peur de le perdre. Je ne veux jamais revivre ça. Je suis médecin et pourtant je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui sauver la jambe. Je ne pouvais même pas me comporter avec lui comme j'aurais voulu. Il y'avait ses hommes, et moi mes collègues. Et pour ça, je m'en veux encore. Lui était angoissé à l'idée de perdre sa jambe et moi, je l'ai repoussé. J'étais dans mon pire cauchemar. Quand il est rentré à la maison, j'en ai trop fait. Je l'assistais dans tous ses gestes et je pense que c'est ça qui a déclenché son mal être. J'aurais du non pas faire à sa place mais l'accompagner pour qu'il retrouve son autonomie. Mais tout ça je l'ai compris trop tard. »

Abby : « il faut vraiment que tu mettes cette histoire derrière toi et surtout te sortir de la tête que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur. Moi même, il m'a fait sortir de mes gonds et pourtant c'est mon fils. Il ne voulait plus rien faire. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Il rentrait dans des colères noires, lui si calme habituellement. J'avais beau lui proposer quoique ce soit il refusait tout en bloc. Il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre. Et au final, j'ai eu une aide dont je ne m'attendais pas : la petite Emily. Un matin, elle est montée dans sa chambre et c'est elle qui a réussi à l'en faire sortir. Elle a même réussi à le convaincre de nous accompagner au parc. Et petit à petit, il a finit par reprendre goût à la vie. Lui et Emily passaient des heures à jouer, à regarder des dessin animés. Il fallait le voir, le soldat en train de jouer aux petits poneys ou à la dînette... »

Drew : « j'aurais aimer voir ça...je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont si proches tous les deux »

Abby : « quand il est reparti à San Antonio, elle a été très triste. Je crois même qu'elle est un peu jalouse de toi... »

Drew : « elle me l'a fait comprendre hier...pendant le goûter, elle était sur les genoux de Rick et me regardait en me narguant... Il les fait toutes craquées... »

Abby : « oui, mais il ne regarde que toi, je peux t'en assurer »

Drew : « il a intérêt...quand je regarde en arrière, j'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire est très lointaine. Nous avons complètement changé tous les deux. On ne se cache plus et ça fait du bien de ne plus se soucier de ce que les autres pensent. Huit ans que nous sommes ensemble et pourtant ça ne fait qu'un an que nous nous comportons comme un vrai couple. »

Abby : « ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi quand Rick est parti. »

Drew : «Disons que ça n'a pas été la meilleure période de ma vie. Face à l'incompréhension de la décision de Rick, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai été même à la limite de la faute professionnelle. Mais j'ai des amis qui m'ont aidé et qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'il fallait que j'arrête de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts. »

Abby : « ceci dit ça ne t'a pas empêcher de désarmer un tireur lors d'une cérémonie »

Drew : « joker... »

Abby : « le soir où nous avons découvert les images aux infos, on a vu Rick blanchir à vue d'œil. Bob a cru qu'il était malade. Mais après ils ont diffusé des photos de vous deux. Nous avons donc compris et lui a filé te rejoindre. Il allait beaucoup mieux mais je voyais bien qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un : toi. »

Drew : « il m'a manqué aussi... »

Abby : « savoir que Rick a quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui me soulage, encore plus depuis son amputation. Et, j'avoue que le fait que tu sois médecin me rassure encore plus. Disons que c'est le petit plus. »

Abby et Drew continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit libérée de ses obligations de nounou. Ils purent retrouver Rick et Bob pour passer l'après midi ensemble.


End file.
